How Things Change
by Different Child
Summary: 2022. It's 10 years after graduation and time for our favorite McKinley Titans to have their first reunion! For some it's exciting. For others? Nervewracking.


Jen was evil XD She give us an awesome prompt but we can't just go on forever so I have to do my brief thang! ;) Forgive me if this isn't as much as you'd hoped for as I would prefer to write more too. XD

**The Prompt**: It's 2022, Welcome to McKinley's 10-Year High School Reunion.

_**This is the extended version of my prompt. :) Not much difference, just a little.**_

* * *

Ten years…ten long years. So many things can happen in one, let alone ten. People can be born, people can die. People break up, and get back together. Rulers of countries can change multiple times…So many things could happen. People were not generally the same person they were back then. This would be evident tonight.

Currently one Santana Lopez frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fabulous and she knew it, but that wasn't the point. She was stalling. She did not want to go. Tonight was her ten-year high school reunion and she was more nervous than she had been since, well…a long time. But to her relief, and stress, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Come on Love. We've got to go if we're going to make it." He said, kissing her neck gently.

"I know…I know…it's just…" She sighed, running her hands over he dress to smooth out any potential wrinkles.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Santana Lopez is backing down from a challenge? Are you SCARED?" He teased, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Santana scowled at her husband. "I am not…."

"Tana…" He warned, having a strict policy on truth (unless it was in games or surprise, when of course subterfuge was allowed…though at Dalton…the truth could get a little foggy).

"Fine!" The Latina exploded, turning around to look at him properly. "You wanna know what's bothering me Wes? It's my fucking 10th high school reunion…I haven't talked to some of these people in years! Everyone will be there! Even the ones that graduated after us will come for the Glee Club reunion…Britt could be there…And Puck, and Finn…What if…" She trailed off, looking down.

The former Warbler, if there was such a thing, hugged her tight against him. "No what if's Tana. You're happy. You said so yourself earlier when we talked this over. You. Are. Happy. Don't let the thought of seeing your exes and your old friends get you down. You should be happy." He replied, kissing her tenderly, comforting his wife.

"I know…It's just…I haven't seen some of them in so long…I don't know what they're doing or how and I didn't mean to lose track, but…life happens…"

The former Lead Councilman nodded. "Of course Santana. We all do. I haven't kept up as much as I wanted to with some of the Warblers."

"O please. You and your little bird boys never lost touch. They fawn over you."

And….the Santana was back. "I'm going to ignore that…"

"Why? Because it's not the words you would've used?"

"It's called tact Satnana."

"I know what it is. And I use it in the courtroom but I don't have to with you."

"Right…" Wes replied, shaking his head. Well you went with me to my 10-year last year. It's your turn for a reunion now."

"Thanks. I can totally see why all those boys called you a mentor." She said, deadpanning and pushing him away. Sarcasm. It was a gift.

Chuckling, the Asian pulled her close. "You know you love me."

"Yea I guess I do…" The former cheerleader replied.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Love you too…"

Laughing, she pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you."

That laugh made him ignore the snide remark as he returned the kiss. "Welcome. Now let's go."

* * *

The banner hung high above the floor, on the wall of the gymnasium. It was impossible not to see. It read "Welcome Class of 2012". And here she was, all back, right where she was 10 years ago. Wes squeezed her hand in encouragement. Looking around she was everyone and it was funny. Some people didn't change.

Rachel Berry was better dressed (clearly not her own doing) but that personality still shone through as she talked to her former classmates. She was more mature, differently clothed, but she was still Rachel Berry. Blaine and Kurt were still together, or rather, they got back together. It was funny and there was the beginning of the middle ground. Some people changed, but remained similar. They were the best example of that.

And then there were some that changed a lot. Finn seemed to be more confident in himself, standing there talking to Mike about who knows what. But this Finn was definitely more confident than the Finn that she slept with back in high school.

So while some things definitely changed, others stayed the same. She too had changed though. Santana was no longer the insecure, top-bitch outside, but confused teenager inside. Coming back here gave her doubts, but she shook her head clear. She was Santana Lopez-Montgomery. She was strong, she knew herself, and she had so much going for her in her life. She was smart, beautiful, and brave. So when the old Glee Clubbers waved her over, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked over. She could do anything….

* * *

**And there we have it!**

In case you didn't realize, this would be Westana. Wesley ~Wes~ Montgomery (of the Dalton Warblers) and our dear Santana Lopez (of McKinley). Steph got me started on this pairing and they were honestly the first ones that came to mind for this. So there you go! My idea of McKinley's future! Or at least a brief glimpse into it. I went about 200 words over…**So I expanded the first half and cut the second for the prompt and here is the full thingish.** But this was SO HARD to stop with…and so much fun to write!

_I am considering making this a twoshot or another oneshot with Wes' ten year reunion. Or rather a Warbler Reunion since pretty much none of them are in his class. :) Thoughts?_

Welp, that's all folks! Hope you Americans had a Happy Thanksgiving! And this week we'll see Thanksgiving on GLEE (Tomorrow even!). So have a great week and see you again this time next week!~~

~ K


End file.
